


Bull by the Horns

by Herald_of_Naamah



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Naamah/pseuds/Herald_of_Naamah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody gets the tentative relationship between the Seeker and the mercenary, especially themselves. But maybe that's okay.</p>
<p>A few chapters exploring the not-so-unlikely pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flirtations

Around the others, Cassandra and the Iron Bull had banter that seemed rather indicative of a power struggle. One could almost imagine they had a give-and-take going on in their private lives when it finally became obvious that they were actually together and likely would remain so for the foreseeable future. The truth was somewhat more strange.

It started with slight flirtations. Bull couldn't help but notice Cassanda's grin and colored cheeks when he noted she must have looked good slaying the dragon. He carried that with him for about a week on the Storm Coast and the fetid marshlands further south before he got up the nerve for another comment.

"Good on you for going practical," he noted of the fine craftsmanship on her armor.

Cassandra puffed up a little as she responded with a tease. "I aim to please."

The Iron Bull couldn't help his natural response as he snickered, stretched his arms up to rest across his large shoulders, and went for it. "Leaves something to the imagination, too."

Cassandra had startled immediately, stopping in her tracks. Then, slowly- musically- she started to laugh.

Their romance, such as it was, started slowly. But when fanned it burned brightly.

The entire experiment came to a head the day Iron Bull gave up. The group was in Crestwood, clearing the area to ensure they left it well-tended before Adamant when Bull found himself unable to hold back a comment about the desperate romance in Cassandra's swings. Not unexpectedly it came out all fumbled and wrong, and he found himself propositioning the warrior.

Cassandra had a small fire in her eyes when she responded, "It's never going to happen."

The Iron Bull felt deflated, embarrassed. He'd flirted with Dorian out of fun because it got the Tevinter mage riled up. Dorian was unquestionably the Inquisitor's even if neither of them noticed it yet, but Cassandra he had actually hoped to enjoy a little longer. He was under no assumption she was into the same things he liked most- but the Iron Bull was nothing if not flexible. For Cass he might have tried.

But the steel in her voice told him no.

"Apologies for giving offense," the big qunari offered sheepishly. "I will stop making invitations, Seeker."

Whether it was his own expression that made the Nevarran relent or something in her heart he would not know for a long time, but he heard the amusement in her clipped tone as she replied, "I was not offended. Nor did I say you should stop, so long as we are both clear it's never happening."

Huh. Unexpected, but welcome. "Works for me."

The Iron Bull had no idea just how well it WOULD work for him. That was hidden until after Adamant, when the whole group felt like the world was crashing down on them. The Iron Bull couldn't fall asleep- his body was full of adrenaline and his heart beat far too fast to lay down in his tent. Instead he found himself pacing outside the spot Cassandra had taken over, wearing a line into the dirt.

Quite suddenly, the Seeker popped her head out and frowned at the qunari. "In or out?" she asked with her typically severe accent.

The Iron Bull flushed crimson. Questioningly, he balked. "What?" This was a surprise he didn't much trust.

"I have no wish for games," she impressed huffily. "In or out?"

"What happened to never happening?"

Cassandra's lips pulled into a small, smug smile. "I don't think I have to explain the finer points of my mental state to you. So?"

It wasn't what Bull was used to- at least at that point he didn't imagine it could be. But as he looked at Cass at the entryway, teasing and inviting, his choice was made. He took a deep breath in preparation.

"In," he decided. "Definitely in."


	2. In or Out

Cassandra tried to hide the fact that she was a true romantic from her friends. She always had, and had thought that would be a common thread in her life. It was the morning after Adamant and her first experience with the Iron Bull that such a thing became impossible.

"Seeker?" He asked her gently, almost as if afraid of her ire after a single tenuous evening. "Can I ask what a copy of the dwarf's book is doing under your pillow?"

Cassandra flushed a light crimson in her cheeks. "I don't... I haven't... It's... not mine. I don't know how it got there."

"Ah huh." The Iron Bull opened it to a random page and read a moment, blinking. "This is actually pretty readable. As smutty literature goes."

"I..." Cassandra made as if to start defending, then paused as his words kicked in. "You really think so?"

"Not my fair, mind you," the qunari pointed out, "but it isn't half bad. Not nearly as horrific as that schlock in the quarterlies."

Cassandra laughed. "I never much cared for any other author," she confided. "Something in Varric's writing just..." She shivered involuntarily and sighed.

Bull got his typically amused look to paint his face. "Do I have to worry about a dwarf as part of our arrangement?" he asked, half-joking.

Cassandra almost panicked in response. "You mustn't even tell him I read his work!" she begged, grabbing the large grey hand before her.

"Easy, Seeker," Bull assured. "I'll never do anything you don't want."

That definitely relaxed her. Cassandra was surprised to find herself automatically trusting his words. She started dressing slowly, pulling on the clothing that was comfortable as a second skin. Midway through she took a deep breath- if she was feelings mg like talking to him, better to tell him everything.

"Besides, dwarf isn't my type."

"Is it the chest hair?" Bull asked with a chuckle that Cassandra had to mirror.

"No. I just... they're too... diminutive." She settled for the word cautiously.

"So small you're afraid of breaking them?" Bull asked, intrigued.

"Something like that."

Cassandra could tell by the Iron Bull's expression he didn't believe the slight lie, but she refused to say more on the subject. He had no reason to know about her mental images, the fact that she couldn't see a dwarf being able to overpower her, to secure her. To make her feel like she could let everything- the mistakes, the failures, the past, the pressure- disappear. She knew sweet, and had experienced it before; now, when she felt a lover's hands, she wanted to be able to feel like they could dominate her with a single desire...

The Iron Bull gave a knowing look before he left the tent, careful to ensure nobody else saw him. Yet these two would definitely remember. And it would grow.

The next incident of discourse wasn't until weeks later in the Emprisse de Lion. The duo had been skirting the matter, though they would wind up sharing a tent most nights in this frozen abyss. Then, in a perfectly normal discussion about fighting, Bull slipped and asked, "Hey, are you as turned on as I am right now?"

Cassandra couldn't help her immediate response of "What?"

Bull fidgeted to cover his blunder and played it as a joke. "That's probably impossible anyway."

That night Cassandra was the one coming to Bull, eyes glazed over a little in desire, and the qunari found out that yes, she was as turned on as he by the exchange. She licked her lips as she wiggled in, smiling wantonly. It triggered a natural response in the kossith, one he was unable to push down.

"Bull," Cassandra greeted headily.

"Seeker." Bull cleared his throat, unable to believe what he was about to do. "Tonight is a bad night."

She frowned, eyes narrowing. "Were you injured today when I was unaware?" she asked pointedly.

"What? No! Nothing like..."

"Then I fail to see the problem."

The Iron Bull thought he had an incredible calm for a man denying himself release for the evening with a willing partner, mostly because he was unsure she really would be willing.

"I know we've had our fun, Seeker, and I don't mind having more when I'm more... restrained. But right now I am sorely tempted by... other thing, and I'm not sure you're ready for what they mean."

Cassandra laughed a single chuckle that could have been derisive but only came out stubborn. "Why don't you show me then, Bull."

That kicked the kossith into full gear. He spun towards her like lightening, gripping her shoulders and pushing her down to his bedroll on the floor. Once she was there he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, coming in to meet her glare with his own.

Only when she blinked back with a whispered, "A lot slower and a little harder" did he realize that had she truly desired her freedom he would not have gotten the better of her. So he obliged.

The next day was brighter. Even the cold wasn't as cold. And when their conversation moved to the old patterns, Bull speaking of the Qun out of some strange sense of nostalgia, it was Cassandra who brought him back with the flippant question.

"Do you think of me as a male, then?"

Bull couldn't resist. "That depends. In or out of the armor?"

She neither blushed nor laughed but smiled wide. A minute later she was at his side, breathing into his ear a whispered reply. "Out. Definitely out."

They stopped pitching her tent that night.


	3. Proposals and Propositions

The Iron Bull had a softer side that only his kadan was allowed to see, and only at very specific times. Cassandra melted under his touch inevitably, and soon became almost addicted to the feeling of surrender under his guided hands. It was an exercise in trust- hers that he would listen to the safe word and keep to their preset limits, and his that she would warn him if ever he went too far. So far it hadn't happened. Because they talked about most things beforehand.

Cassandra found Bull's aversion to the scent of roses amusing, but the next day she changed from her previous oils and soaps to violet. His reaction was exuberant and thankful, even if her armor chafed for a week afterwards.

The Iron Bull found Cassandra's romantic side charming, and found himself catering to her whims when he could. The kossith may have been a true qunari most of his life, but he was well-travelled; he was able to recognize the finer things, and even had a good grasp of poetry. Not to say he didn't ask for help- Dorian was amused by the relationship, but cared about both of them; he was willing to help guide Bull when he was unsure of his path.

Which led to a lovely day just outside of Skyhold in a clearing, with a picnic. Cassandra was enjoying one of Varric's newest volumes while Bull read a Nevarran collection of fairytales. The Seeker had mocked his choice gently but did take time to point out her favorites- which suited Bull fine for the day and his purposes.

It had been a year since Corypheus was defeated and the world of Thedas was nearly set back in order. Cassandra had agreed to serve the Inquisition as a proper Seeker, training recruits and helping create a better force (a non-religious force) to watch over not only mages but to help watch over the new power that had grown in the Inquisition's wake. The Iron Bull had pledged his Chargers and himself to the cause as well, partly for the pay and partly because he believed in the Inquisitor... and Cassandra. It also meant things were stable for maybe the first time in his life, and he meant to take advantage of that.

"Hey Seeker," Bull interrupted about an hour into their lazy reading time, "I'm having trouble with a phrase here in Nevarran. Mind helping me out?"

Cassandra groaned a little but rolled to her side to see over his large shoulder. She looked at the phrase and blinked. "It's poetry," she explained. "Lyricism, not literal. It's an ancient form of the Nevarran marriage proposal."

"Ah." Scratching behind one horn as if still confused he asked, "How does it translate?"

Cassandra got a slightly dreamy look in her eyes as she helped out, one that only solidified Bull's purpose. "I find myself splintered and alone, lost without my other half. Will you put me together again? Will you stay with me always? If so, my life and my heart will be yours for all time."

The Iron Bull nodded lightly and moved to his knees, facing Cassandra. Then, smiling, he took a breath and simply said, "If you insist." Then he reached under the blanket that had been set before Cassandra's arrival and pulled out a small box, handing it to her.

Cassandra felt her lungs constrict as she opened the small case. Inside was a small circle of pure white dragon bone with a necklace beside it, the pendant constructed of the same material. "Oh," she gasped, dropping the gift. Then she looked up at Bull, repeating the word. "Oh."

"Did I do something wrong, kadan?" Bull asked quickly.

"No," Cassandra immediately assured, reaching for the items and letting her hand ghost over them. "It is simply that I didn't expect it." With a smile, she added, "You are full of surprises."

"Then..?"

Cassandra looked at the items again and handed the box back to Bull. He frowned until she asked, "Help me with the necklace?"

His strong hands were so very close to her throat there, and Cassandra quivered ever so beautifully at the slightest brush against the nape of her neck when he fastened the clasp. He couldn't help but let his hands drop lower, pulling her tunic open and...

There was no question. The half of a dragon tooth settled perfectly at her bosom as if it was meant to nestle there, and she had never looked more divine and desirable as she did in that moment.


End file.
